Adronitis
by Celestaeal
Summary: Jungkook tidak suka Taehyung. Benci. Pemuda itu sok kenal dan membuatnya muak, apalagi Taehyung itu anak fakultas Teknik. Lengkap sudah kebencian Jungkook. Tapi, bukan Taehyung namanya kalau menyerah, ya kan? Taehyung x Jungkook / Vkook / Taekook / BTS


Seharusnya, Jungkook langsung pulang usai menyelesaikan praktikumnya. Seharusnya, Jungkook tidak luluh dengan bujuk rayu Kim Seokjin yang memintanya untuk menemani pemuda itu dengan iming-iming satu kotak ayam barbeque. Seharusnya kalau Jungkook melakukan semua itu, dia sekarang sudah berada di apartemennya dan membaca buku bahan materi ujiannya.

Tapi nyatanya kata seharusnya hanyalah khayalannya belaka, karena Jungkook sekarang terjebak disini.

Jungkook ingin menangis berada di dalam satu ruang penuh dengan anak Teknik yang menggeluti laptop dan beberapa kabel dan benda kotak-kotak warna-warni tersebar di sekitarnya, astaga Jungkook takut sekali, tolong. Jungkook merasa was was, apalagi melihat pemuda berambut gondrong dan pemuda lain yang berwajah preman duduk tak jauh darinya. Sementara dalang di balik semua ini terjadi―Kim Seokjin, sedang berada di ujung ruangan dengan memeluk lengan kekasihnya. Pacaran berdua di pojokan.

Kim Seokjin sialan.

Tapi, sesungguhnya menurut Jungkook lebih sialan pria berwajah garang di seberang ruangan yang menatapnya tertarik sedari tadi.

Oh―astaga… Tolong. Bunuh saja Jungkook sekarang.

.

* * *

 **Adronitis**

 **TaeKook Fanfiction**

 **©Celestaeal**

* * *

.

Namanya Jeon Jungkook, pemuda berumur 20 tahun, mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran tingkat dua yang manis, baik dan cukup populer. Dia ramah meski agak pemalu dan tipe orang yang memiliki minat ketertarikan ke banyak hal. Kalau ada yang bertanya kepadanya apa yang dia sukai selain kedokteran, Jungkook akan menjawab seni dan olahraga dengan mata berbinar-binar. Menurutnya seni itu menyenangkan, seperti menyanyi, menari atau menggambar. Jungkook juga suka olahraga, dia tak keberatan berkeringat habis-habisan hingga poninya lepek.

Tapi, kalau ada yang bertanya kepadanya apa yang tidak dia sukai, Jungkook akan menjawab cepat kalau ia tidak suka Teknik. Atau lebih tepatnya benci. _S_ _angat_ _._ Bukan karena pelajarannya yang katanya susah atau apa. Tapi anak-anak Teknik itu menyebalkan, berandal dan bar-bar.

Jungkook tidak suka!

Dan lucunya, sekarang dia terjebak di satu ruangan yang isinya penuh dengan anak Teknik. Jungkook benci setengah mati mengakui ini, tapi dia merasa terintimidasi dengan keberadaan pemuda-pemuda seumuran dengannya atau lebih tua yang berambut gondrong, dicat warna-warni dan memiliki wajah garang yang menatapnya tajam.

Ini―tempat yang menempati posisi teratas dalam daftar blacklist Jungkook.

Semuanya bermula usai praktikum. Kim Seokjin, tetangga sebelah apartemennya sekaligus seniornya yang menjabat sebagai asisten praktikum kali ini, mendatangi Jungkook yang sedang membereskan barangnya.

"Jungkook-ie!"

Jungkook mendongak, bertatapan dengan Seokjin yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di depan mejanya.

"Ya, sunbaenim? Ada apa?"

Pertanyaaan Jungkook membuat Seokjin mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Ei―sudah kubilang pakai hyung. Praktikum kan sudah selesai."

"Iya, iya. Ada apa, Jin hyung?" kata Jungkook sambil terkekeh.

"Kau sudah mau pulang?" tanya Seokjin, matanya berkedip. Jungkook langsung mengangguk. Tangannya menutup zipper tas kemudian menentengnya di sebelah lengan.

"Tidak berniat kemana dulu, gitu?" tanya Seokjin, matanya berkedip lagi. Dua kali. Jungkook mengerutkan kening, perasaannya tidak enak. Tapi dia langsung menggeleng sembari berjalan keluar dari laboratorium diikuti Seokjin.

"Ayolah, ini masih sore. Tidak berniat kemana-mana?" Kali ini Seokjin menggandeng lengan Jungkook, mengayun-ayunkannya saat mereka berjalan melewati koridor. Siapa sebenarnya yang lebih muda disini? Duh.

"Minggu depan aku ada ujian blok, hyung. Aku mau belajar." Kata Jungkook sambil menaikkan tali tasnya yang turun.

"Ujiannya masih lama, kan? Keluar dulu yuk?" Seokjin tersenyum, matanya berkedip-kedip. Jungkook mengerutkan kening, pasti Seokjin ada maunya kalau sudah berlaku manis seperti ini, biasanya pemuda itu bar-bar dan tidak segan menendangi Jungkook.

Jungkook langsung menggeleng lagi.

"Tidak ah." Tolaknya.

Seokjin cemberut. "Jungkook-ie, ayo keluar dulu. Temani akuu~"

Tuh kan.

"Nanti malam aku traktir ayam deh." Kata Seokjin. "Satu kotak ayam BBQ" Dia menambahkan. Jungkook termenung, sementara di sampingnya Seokjin tersenyum licik.

"Acar lobaknya dobel." Tambah Seokjin lagi.

"Colanya juga?" tanya Jungkook, tanpa sadar menjilat bibir.

"Dengan colanya juga." Tambah Seokjin membuat Jungkook terdiam, matanya bergerak-gerak ke kanan kiri dan Seokjin harap-harap cemas menanti jawaban yang keluar dari yang lebih muda.

Hening beberapa saat, hingga Jungkook membuka mulut― "Jin hyung mau diantar kemana?" ―yang membuat Seokjin tersenyum lebar dan mengalungkan tangannya ke sepanjang bahu Jungkook, menyeretnya menuju parkiran.

(Tuh kan, apa Jungkook bilang? Kim Seokjin itu bar-bar!)

"Antarkan aku ke tempat Namjoon!" Seokjin berseru ceria sementara Jungkook mendesah.

Tidak apa-apa, Jung, demi ayam.

.

* * *

.

Itu adalah awal mula dari penderitaan Jungkook, pemuda itu berakhir duduk bersila di lantai dengan kikuk selama kurang lebih tigapuluh menit. Menanti Seokjin yang katanya mengunjungi pacarnya sebentar.

Tolong perhatikan bagian sebentar, dari sisi sebelah mananya tiga puluh menit sebentar?

Jungkook menekuk wajahnya jengkel, sesekali dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling takut-takut, pakaiannya terlihat mencolok sekali berada disini. Padahal Jungkook hanya memakai kemeja biru dan celana jins, yang menurutnya biasa. Tapi disini, hampir semua rata-rata memakai kaus dan celana training atau celana pendek.

Tampak santai luar biasa sementara dirinya tampak sangat formal.

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangan mengamati lantai yang beberapa bagian terlapisi karpet rumput sintetis. Banyak benda-benda aneh tersebar disana-sini―Jungkook memperhatikan ada roda kecil yang tergeletak asal juga setumpuk frisbee dan bola-bola plastik, ada kotak plastic besar seperti kontainer yang terbuka merapat di dinding, di dalamnya Jungkook bisa melihat beberapa gulung kabel berbagai macam warna, kabel usb berwarna biru, pipa paralon kecil-kecil, dan setumpuk selotip mulai dari isolasi kertas, selotip bening, lakban hitam dan isolasi kecil-kecil berwarna merah-hijau-biru-ungu. Di dinding ada paku-paku yang dipasang secara acak dan beberapa potong pakaian tergantung, di salah satu sisi ruangan terdapat karpet rumput sintetis dengan gawang mini di masing-masing ujungnya dan di atasnya tergantung banyak lampu yang menyorot. Di ujung ruangan tempat Seokjin dan pacarnya berduaan, terdapat beberapa potong triplek dan gerinda.

Pandangan Jungkook bergulir, memperhatikan orang yang semuanya laki-laki itu saat tanpa sadar bertemu pandang dengan seorang pemuda berwajah garang di seberang duduknya yang ternyata memperhatikan kegiatannya sedari tadi. Jungkook langsung menunduk, malu ketahuan mengamati. Takut-takut Jungkook sedikit melirik dan langsung memalingkan muka lagi.

Pemuda itu masih menatapnya!

Jungkook buru-buru membuka ponselnya yang terabaikan sejak tadi, mengirim pesan beruntun pada Seokjin; _hyung, cepat pulang!_

Jungkook sibuk mengirimkan pesan hingga tiba-tiba dia mengerutkan hidung saat ada anak laki-laki yang lewat dan berbau tidak sedap. Jungkook menaikkan pandangan sedikit, melihat cowok dengan kaus melar dan rambut acak-acakan lepek yang baru saja lewat. Kerutan di hidungnya semakin bertambah dalam.

Jungkook berani bertaruh cowok itu tidak mandi dilihat dari rambutnya yang lepek dan kausnya yang kumal―wajahnya juga kumal sih, sebenarnya. Jungkook menyipitkan mata merasa jijik. Jungkook itu cinta kebersihan. Dia bisa setiap malam mencuci pakaiannya. Jungkook selalu memastikan pakaiannya bersih dan wangi. Dia tidak suka orang yang jorok.

Ternyata selain menyebalkan, berandal dan bar-bar; anak Teknik juga jorok. Lengkap sudah ketidak sukaan Jungkook dengan mereka.

"Hei kau, tolong ambilkan STM32 itu."

Pikiran Jungkook terusik saat pemuda yang duduk agak jauh darinya, berambut pirang dengan mata sipit tajam menunjuknya.

"Huh? Aku?" Jungkook menunjuk dirinya sendiri, matanya mengerjap.

"Iya, kau. Tolong itu, STM32 di dekat kakimu." Pemuda itu menunjuk-nunjuk. Jungkook menatap ke arah yang ditunjuk. Di dekat kakinya ada beberapa benda kotak pipih berbentuk aneh dengan warna biru dan putih. Jungkook mengambil salah satunya yang berwarna biru.

"Ck, Itu Arduino. Satunya, yang STM32." Kata pemuda itu, Jungkook merengut kecil, mana tahu dia beda yang biru dan putih. Tahu bentuknya saja baru sekarang. Jungkook mengambil si kotak pipih berwarna putih.

"Nah, lempar sini." Kata pemuda itu. Jungkook mengerjap, ini benda elektronik kan? Bagaimana kalau dilempar rusak? Pemuda itu menangkupkan kedua tangan, berancang-ancang untuk menerima. Tapi Jungkook malah berdiri, berjalan menuju pemuda itu menyerahkan barang yang dia butuhkan.

"Ck, harusnya kau lempar saja tidak apa-apa." Komentar pemuda itu. Jungkook yang mendengarnya langsung mengerutkan kening.

"Tapi nanti rusak dan juga itu tidak sopan." Sahutnya.

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab apapun, hanya bergumam "hm" dan "makasih" pelan kemudian sibuk dengan laptopnya. Jungkook menusuk-nusuk bagian dalam pipinya dengan lidah kesal. Masih untung Jungkook mau mengambilkan dan repot-repot berdiri menyerahkan ke pemuda itu, tapi pemuda itu tidak menunjukkan rasa terima kasih atau apalah.

Tuh kan! Anak Teknik itu menyebalkan!

Jungkook kembali ke tempatnya yang tadi dengan wajah masam. Dia menunduk dan memainkan ponselnya, hanya keluar masuk beberapa aplikasi karena dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Tanpa sadar Jungkook menghela nafas pelan. Dia sibuk sendiri dengan ponselnya sampai tidak sadar seseorang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Hai." Sapanya.

Jungkook terlonjak di tempat, menoleh kaget ke sisi kanannya.

Itu pemuda garang yang menatapnya tadi!

"Um―hai." Balas Jungkook pelan. Pemuda itu tersenyum, Jungkook mengerjap.

Tampan.

Tapi tetap saja garang.

"Menemani Seokjin hyung, ya?" tanya pemuda itu basa-basi.

Jungkook mengangguk. "Iya." Balasnya dengan suara kecil.

"Kedokteran juga?" tanyanya, lagi-lagi Jungkook mengangguk.

"Semester berapa?" tanya pemuda itu lagi.

Duh, banyak tanya.

"Semester empat." Jungkook tersenyum kikuk.

Pemuda itu tersenyum lebih lebar. "Oh ya, kita belum berkenalan." Katanya kemudian terkekeh. "Kim Taehyung." Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan. Jungkook mengerjapkan mata. Butuh tiga detik bagi Jungkook untuk membalas uluran tangan Taehyung dengan wajah meringis. (Dalam hati Jungkook menebak-nebak apakah tangan di depannya ini bersih atau tidak.)

"Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook."

"Aku semester enam Teknik Elektro. Kau bisa memanggilku hyung." Kata Taehyung kelewat ceria.

Jungkook meringis. "Um―oke, h-hyung." Kemudian Jungkook meneguk ludah, merasa canggung memanggil orang lain dengan panggilan Hyung. Seokjin saja butuh waktu dua bulan sampai Jungkook mau memanggilnya hyung, bukan sunbaenim meski mereka bertetangga.

"Kau imut kalau tersenyum." Ujar Taehyung tiba-tiba.

Jungkook melotot.

Hah?

Apa-apaan. Kapan Jungkook tersenyum? Yang ada Jungkook meringis! Dan yang barusan itu, si Taehyung-taehyung ini mengatainya imut? Apa-apaan?! Dia bukan wanita yang bisa dirayu! Oh―Apa Taehyung barusan merayunya? Astaga!

"Aku tidak imut." Kata Jungkook, suaranya datar.

Taehyung tertawa. "Maaf, ralat. Maksudku kau manis."

"Aku tampan. Tidak manis."

"Tapi di mataku kau manis." Kata Taehyung, Jungkook menautkan alis tidak suka. Wajahnya terlihat jengkel dan berniat mengacuhkan pemuda itu tapi urung saat melihat Seokjin berjalan mendekat. Sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah sumringah. Dia langsung berdiri dan berlari kecil menghampiri Seokjin.

"Hyung, pulang." Bisiknya langsung di depan Seokjin dengan wajah serius.

"Halo, Seokjin hyung." Taehyung ikut berdiri, membungkuk singkat ke Seokjin.

"Oh, halo Taehyung-ie." Seokjin berujar ceria membuat Jungkook mengerutkan alis heran.

"Hyung kenal dia?" Jungkook berbisik lirih di belakang Seokjin, pemuda itu berlindung di balik bahu lebar Seokjin membuat Seokjin tersenyum geli melihat tingkahnya yang seperti anak TK berlindung di balik orang tuanya.

"Maaf ya, Taehyung-ie. Tadi menemani Jungkook-ie ya? Dia tidak merepotkanmu, kan." Bukannya menjawab, Seokjin malah berbicara seperti itu yang membuat Jungkook memukul punggungnya kesal.

"Tidak, kok. Jungkook-ie anak yang lucu." Kata Taehyung. Jungkook mendengus tak terima di belakang Seokjin. Matanya memicing tajam ke arah Taehyung. Apa-apaan itu memanggilnya Jungkook-ie?

Cih.

Seokjin tertawa pelan, "Kami mau makan. Taehyung-ie ikut?"

Jungkook melotot mendengar perkataan Seokjin. Anak itu mencubit pinggang Seokjin membuat pria tampan itu mengaduh dan menoleh kesal ke arah Jungkook yang balas menatapnya kesal.

Kedua pria itu melotot ganas dan berhenti saat suara Taehyung terdengar lagi. "Ah, boleh. Apa Namjoon hyung juga ikut?"

Seokjin yang pertama kali memutus kontak mata dengan Jungkook. Pria itu kembali menatap Taehyung dengan senyum kecil. "Iya, Namjoon-ie juga ikut."

Sementara Jungkook melotot kesal dan sepertinya siap menelan Taehyung bulat-bulat karena kesal setengah mati pada pemuda sok kenal seperti dia.

"Sudah?" Bertepatan dengan Seokjin menutup mulut, Namjoon datang sambil memakai jaket kulit coklatnya ke sebelah Seokjin. Jungkook merengut karena mau tidak mau tergusur ke samping saat Namjoon mengambil tempat di sebelah Seokjin.

"Ayo. Sudah, kan?" Namjoon menggenggam tangan Seokjin lembut.

Seokjin balas mengangguk dengan senyum lebar, "Iya. Taehyung-ie ikut juga."

"Wah, bagus. Kita naik mobil bersama saja, Tae."

Taehyung yang sudah mengambil mantel cokelatnya mengangguk, mereka kemudian berjalan keluar. Namjoon dan Seokjin di depan diikuti Taehyung sementara Jungkook di belakang sendiri dengan wajah separuh merengut.

Jungkook mengerutkan kening lebih dalam saat menyadari Seokjin yang menuju arah berbeda dari letak mobilnya yang diparkir. Pemuda Jeon itu terburu mempercepat langkah kaki menyusul Seokjin lalu menahan bagian belakang kemeja pemuda itu.

"Hyung, mau kemana?"

Ketiga orang yang lain berhenti berjalan. Seokjin memiringkan kepala dengan telunjuk terangkat ke mobil berwarna hitam. "Mobil Namjoon?"

"Loh, aku?" Jungkook berkata dengan mata membola "Aku kan bawa mobil."

"Kita bersama saja. Hemat bensin." kata Seokjin.

"Benar. Tidak apa-apa, mobilmu aman disini. Tinggal saja." Namjoon ikut menambahkan, pria itu tersenyum yang tampak menyebalkan di mata Jungkook.

Pemuda Jeon itu mengerutkan alis tidak suka.

Meninggalkan mobilnya disini dan nanti harus kembali lagi untuk mengambil mobilnya kembali? Yang benar saja! Jungkook sudah meletakkan tempat ini di posisi teratas tempat yang tidak akan dia kunjungi lagi.

Intinya, Jungkook tidak mau kembali lagi!

"Aku tidak ikut makan. Kalian saja." Jungkook berujar pendek. Wajah anak itu keruh karena kesal. "Aku mau pulang. Belajar." Tambahnya lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan Seokjin. Dalam hatinya Jungkook menggerutu, tadi manis sekali sikap Seokjin saat minta diantar kesini, sekarang setelah bertemu kekasihnya Jungkook ditinggalkan begitu saja.

Memang ya, teman akan kalah dengan pacar.

"Loh? Jungkook! Jungkook―" Seokjin mengerjap kaget saat pemuda Jeon berlalu pergi. Seokjin menyadari raut wajah Jungkook yang keruh. Pemuda itu hampir menyusul Jungkook saat Taehyung menahannya.

Iya, Taehyung.

Taehyung yang dari tadi hanya diam mengamati. Pemuda yang baru saja berkenalan dengan Jungkook itu tepat menebak suasana hati Jeon yang tidak baik. Alhasil pemuda itu menahan Seokjin yang hendak menyusul Jungkook dan berkata dia saja yang menyusul pemuda bergigi kelinci itu.

Taehyung bergegas berlari menyusul Jungkook yang sedang membuka pintu mobil. Pemuda itu menahan pintunya di waktu yang tepat sebelum Jungkook naik.

"Apa?" Jungkook berkata, nadanya galak.

Taehyung nyengir dan membuka pintu lebih lebar. Pemuda itu tidak berkata apa-apa dan menarik Jungkook.

Jungkook berkedip bingung saat tubuhnya ditarik dan digiring keluar ke sisi pengemudi.

"Kau ngapain?" Jungkook berseru protes saat Taehyung memakaikannya seat belt kemudian pemuda itu berlari kecil ke kursi pengemudi.

"Hei, apa-apaan ini?" Jungkook melepas seat belt kesal saat Taehyung seenaknya saja memutar kunci, menyalakan mesin mobil miliknya.

Taehyung mengerling, matanya menatap Jungkook usil dengan senyum tipis miring di bibirnya.

"Makan."

Jungkook menautkan alis, membuka mulut dan bersiap untuk protes namun terhenti seketika saat tangan Taehyung yang terjulur dan menepuk kepalanya dua kali.

"Nanti dulu marah-marahnya, kau lapar. Oke?"

Saat itu, Jungkook tidak tahu; apa yang merasuki tubuhnya hingga membuatnya mengangguk, patuh dan tidak protes apa-apa, membiarkan Taehyung menyetir mobilnya.

Saat itu, Jeon Jungkook tidak tahu; bagaimana Kim Taehyung, si wajah garang yang sok kenal itu akan mengambil bagian besar dalam hidupnya.

.

* * *

 _ **Adronitis**_

 _ **(n.)**_ _frustration with how long it takes to get to know someone—spending the first few weeks chatting in their psychological entryway, with each subsequent conversation like entering a different anteroom, each a little closer to the center of the house—wishing instead that you could start there and work your way out, exchanging your deepest secrets first, before easing into casualness, until you've built up enough mystery over the years to ask them where they're from, and what they do for a living._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Celestaeal's note**

Hai!

Iya, saya tahu ada tunggakan fanfic lain yang masih terbengkalai. Tapi saya tidak bisa menahan diri :")

Anyway, this one supposed to be oneshot, tapi karena ini panjang (ini aja sudah 2k+ untuk perkenalan) jadi aku memecahnya jadi beberapa bagian. Karena aku sedang sangat rindu Taekook.

This fic gonna be so boring, guys. I've warned you before. So, jangan ditunggu, nanti rindu. Karena rindu itu berat


End file.
